dragoncityfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MsTwisted/Guide for Dragon City: Levels 1-34
A little (unsolicited) advice for all you low-levels out there. This is what I wish I knew when I started. Remember: this isn't the only right way to play. It's your game, do what you like with it! What I did, or wish I did: * Save gems starting as early as possible, and spend them wisely. * Only feed dragons until Level 7; save the rest of your food for later. * Sell duplicate dragons for gold. * Ignore Light and War dragons, for now. * Also ignore Combat and Special Events, for now. Why do it this way? * Saving gems lets you save your Real Life money. You can still buy the Ultra Breeding Tree, and extra spaces in the Hatchery - this means better dragons more quickly. It also allows you to buy more islands to store your dragons on. ::* That said, there's nothing wrong with buying gems, I'm just cheap. ::* I prefer to open only 3 of the Hatchery spaces. With only two breeding spots, I've never needed more. * Feeding your dragons to Level 7 makes sure they can breed, and get listed in the Dragon Book. The Dragon Book earns you gems as you complete dragon collections. ::* Yes, this rules out your chance at Exclusives, but you can get those after you get Legends. I don't know firsthand, but I hear it's a little easier that way. ::* I like to sell duplicate dragons, because they take up too much space. Some also sell for a lot of gold. ::* Don't bother with Light and War dragons yet, they're very expensive, and they aren't in the Dragon Book. You won't need them until later. * Not doing combat yet can save you LOTS of food and space. ::* Elemental and Hybrid dragons can't get critical strikes against Pures or Legends, which makes them very hard to fight if your dragons are lower level. It's a little easier if you wait until you have Pures and Legends too, so you won't spend more food than you need to. :::* BONUS: Your dragons will gain ranks more quickly this way. ::* The Stadium is a BIG building, but if you're not fighting yet, why build it? For the same reason, you won't need the Training Center or extra Temples until later. :::* I also ignored the Recruitment Center, it's wasted space IMO. * Events tend to spend food, gold, and breeding time needed for other new dragons and habitats. ::* It can be hard for low levels to make enough money and food to meet the requirements. I'd rather save it for later, when I don't need my food or gold for anything. ::* Social Point seems to be recycling events anyway, so the dragons are less rare than they used to be. ::* EXCEPTION: if one of the dragons has an element you can't buy from the shop yet, try to get that dragon, and breed for the Elemental. It might save you gold. :::* Just make sure that element is special. Aztec dragons are actually Nature, Egyptian dragons are just Electric, and so forth. Do your research! Sooo, if I don't do all that stuff, what the heck do I do with my game, then? * Breed dragons, collect gold, farm food, and build habitats! Isn't life grand! ;) Again, this is just how I like to play. If this is too boring for you, do what YOU want. It's not worth playing the game if you don't enjoy it! If you have questions, feel free to ask here, or in the forums. Cheers, and happy gaming! - Twisted Category:Blog posts